1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a superconducting rotating machine having a rotator and, more particularly, to a superconducting rotating machine having a cooler for a rotator, in which the cooler has a cold head and a compressor and is integrated with the rotator having a superconducting coil in order to effectively cool hot heat generated by rotation of the rotator, thereby enhancing cooling efficiency of the cooler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a superconducting rotating machine is configured such that a rotator having a superconducting coil is rotated, and a cooler and compressor for cooling the rotator are fixed using a rotary coupling. This system has restricted reliability because of the rotary coupling. The rotary coupling must serve as a passage through which a cryogenic refrigerant flows to cool the superconducting coil. However, a seal installed on the rotary coupling is vulnerable to high pressure and very low temperature.
Further, in the process of performing the cooling spaced apart from the rotator, it is possible that there be a considerable loss of heat while the cryogenic refrigerant flows through a cooling pipe, and the cryogenic refrigerant must be supplemented by periods due to frequent leakage.
As mentioned above, the superconducting rotating machine has a complicated cooling system for the rotator, so that it always suffers from a decrease in efficiency and an increase in production and maintenance costs.